


辛拉面

by hi_iswjy



Category: redvelvet - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_iswjy/pseuds/hi_iswjy
Kudos: 12





	辛拉面

abo 夜色 ooc 各种警告你懂得

雨水打在屋檐上的声音总是让人烦躁。  
姜涩琪缩在羊毛被子里一遍遍刷着ins查看着金艺琳的私密账户小号。上面都是她跑去酒吧、夜店和各种姐姐疯玩的照片。  
“阿西，都几点了还不知道回来。”“怎么又喝酒了。”“wendy怎么不给她打电话催她回来啊！”  
宿舍里只有自己一个人。在走廊来来回回换了几套衣服之后，姜涩琪终于泄了气一般瘫坐在沙发上，拽了一条椰梨的T恤搭在鼻子上闻着，删删减减编辑了一条简讯。“漂亮哦，快点回来吧。”反复拿起手机也没看到回复，就这样靠在沙发上睡着了。

“怎么不开灯啊熊涩琪。”  
鼻尖触碰到冰凉的嘴唇，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，小孩带着些许寒气的脸突兀的放大在眼前，手里还拿着带着自己体温的那件T恤。“kkk这么喜欢我的味道吗？”  
“呀！还知道回来啊！都几点……唔……”嘴唇被咬住，斜靠着的身体被猛地抱住。与嘴唇的温度不同，湿热的舌头滑进嘴角轻轻舔舐紧闭的牙齿。“收到信息就赶回来了，不要生气了嘛。”“姐姐的易感期提前了？”  
金艺琳真的很喜欢姜涩琪，喜欢她睡醒的时候黏糊糊的声音和睁不开的眼睛，喜欢她跳舞时候优美克制的力度，喜欢她易感期时候贪恋自己味道的样子……

沙发对面的桌上有一盏散发着暖黄色光芒的台灯，此时骑坐在姜涩琪身上的人逆着这光芒，好看的轮廓被画上一圈金色。伸手抚平毛躁的头发，转身把人推在沙发上压住，“不生气，但是要惩罚。”

“唔……嗯啊……”裤子在第一时间被剥掉了，忍耐了太久的姜涩琪好像失去了慢慢做前戏的耐心，直奔主题掰开了金艺琳的双腿低头吻上了腿心。“啊……嗯……”躺着的人手搭在小熊圆圆的脑袋上，感受着舌尖小心翼翼的包裹着花核，再顺着缝隙向下游走，轻轻戳弄着穴口的软肉。有力的双手也没有停歇，当做画笔描绘着少女美好的身躯，覆盖到两颗日益成熟的浑圆上。  
“嗯啊……”上下两处的刺激很快让金艺琳挺着腰分泌出滑腻的液体。身下的人压过来用嘴唇代替一边的手包裹住挺立变硬的乳头，急不可耐的解开紧扣的皮带。“涩琪！……慢一点……”  
或许是被大手揉捏的狠了，或许是刚刚牙齿不小心剐蹭到了敏感脆弱的皮肤……姜涩琪支起身子，躺在沙发上的小孩微微张着嘴唇，眼泪在眼眶打转，身上穿着的卫衣和胸罩被粗暴的卷在腋下，两颗被揉的发胀的乳房微微颤抖着，下身的花穴被液体打湿反射着亮晶晶的光芒。  
“咕咚。”小熊吞口水的声音在安静的房间里显得有些大，下面的粗热又大了一圈。  
低头吻上微张的嘴唇，“好，我慢一点。乖，不痛的。”温度吓人的腺体抵在穴口，金艺琳不由自主的后退想要躲避，一只大手早就预料到了卡住腰部固定，膝盖顶开想要合拢的双腿，另一只手扶着腺体带着不容拒绝的力度缓缓插了进去。  
“嗯啊！”“哈……”满足的叹息在两人间交换。姜涩琪低下头鼻子贴着身下人的胸口努力嗅着信息素的味道，来安慰自己滚烫的血液。“动……动一下……”金艺琳害羞的抬起手遮住半张脸，头撇向一边。  
叼起软肉咬了一口，“叫我名字。”“唔……熊…嗯！”小熊似乎不太满意，坏心眼的往里顶了一下，“叫什么？”“呀！……嗯……”下身紧密贴合着，姜涩琪缓缓晃动着腰部，明明知道小孩想要什么却不肯爽快的给予，就这样一下一下的磨蹭着。“……你……混蛋……唔！”“嘶！”猛然收紧的小穴让身处其中的人倒抽一口凉气。“叫一声嘛……”在惹毛小鬼头之前，熊熊先低头委屈的说着。  
“姜……姜涩琪……”金艺琳伸出胳膊环住alpha向下拉到嘴边，鼻子紧贴着鼻子对视，“姜涩琪……”Omega的信息素在一瞬间炸开，侵占了姜涩琪身边的每一寸空气。小熊再也忍不住狠狠按住身下的人抽插起来。  
“唔啊！……嗯……”双腿被架起扛在肩膀上，手被握着压在小腹感受着猛烈的撞击。“喜欢吗？”“唔……哈……嗯啊……”姜涩琪抿着嘴唇空出一只手揉捏着少女愈发成熟的胸部，“是不是又揉大了一点？”“才没有……啊……”“真好。嘶……咬得太紧了。”拍了拍小孩的屁股又盖在上面向外掰着，“放松一点。”“呜……是你……嗯，太大了……”自尊心得到满足的alpha含着笑向里面用力顶弄。“啊！不……”“不大一点怎么喂得饱你。”“呀！不要说……”胡乱挥舞着双手捂着小熊的坏嘴巴，却被小熊张嘴舔咬着。湿漉漉的屁股被大腿拍打的啪啪作响，汁水流淌到沙发上聚集起一小滩 。  
“不……不要了啊！”被撞的腿心发热，金艺琳猛地踢了一脚挣扎着向后退，腺体狠狠剐蹭着花穴滑了出去。姜涩琪红着眼睛掐住想要逃跑的小孩的腰部从身后用力一撞。“嗯啊！姜涩琪！”被拽着头发压在沙发上臀部高高翘起，姜涩琪像极了一只野兽压在金艺琳身上操干着。“啊啊……唔啊！”空气再次升温，之前因为角度没有被安慰到的地方现在被体内滚烫的腺体用力摩擦。“哈……椰梨米……”肌肉紧绷，姜涩琪叼起颈后的一小块凸起咬了下去。“嗯啊！啊！……”与此同时，火热的液体冲刷进整个花心，金艺琳尖叫颤抖着攀上高潮。

“呼……呼……”两人趴在沙发上缓解着高潮之后的空白。

“咕噜……”  
“……我去煮面片汤。”小熊揪着纸巾胡乱擦拭了一把便爬起来系上裤子向厨房走去。

“喂！”

“我要吃辛拉面。”


End file.
